I Got You
}}I Got You est une chanson original d'Archie Andrews et Valerie Brown. Ils l'ont écrite dans le but de chanter en duo au spectacle de variétés annuel de Riverdale High. Ils s'entrainent dans la salle de repos du lycée et dans le garage d'Archie. Paroles |-|''Paroles originales''= I get a little bit overwhelmed But I find you when I need you most You are the compass that I've always held 'Cause around you I can be myself Ooh, ah I'm trying hard I'm turning the page We're animals breaking out of our cage There's nobody, no one nowhere who gets me like you do And I know it ain't gonna change, you always pull me through We're as wild as we can be I got you and you got me I got you, you got me Ooh We grew tall in the same small town Stealing shopping carts that we'd race around Late at night looking at the stars Carrying moonbeams home in our mason jars Ooh, ah Ooh, ah I'm ready now I'm turning the page We're animals breaking out of our cage There's nobody, no one nowhere who gets me like you do And I know it ain't gonna change, you always pull me through We're as wild as we can be I got you and you got me I got you, you got me Moving up, moving on Headlights go 'til the dawn We're future kings and riot queens Oh, we're turning up, turning on Nothing's right when you’re gone We're future kings and riot queens And nobody, no one nowhere Nobody, no one nowhere And I know it ain't gonna change There's nobody, no one nowhere who gets me like you do And I know it ain't gonna change, you always pull me through We're as wild as we can be I got you and you got me I got you, you got me I got you, you got me |-|''Paroles traduites''= J'ai un peu tendance à être submergé(e) Mais je te trouve quand j'ai besoin le plus de toi Tu es la boussole que j'ai toujours tenue Car, près de toi, je peux être moi-même Ouh, ah Je fais tout mon possible Je tourne la page Nous sommes des animaux sortant de nos cages Il n'y a personne, personne nul part qui me comprenne comme toi Et je sais que ça ne changera pas, tu me tires toujours d'affaire Nous sommes aussi sauvage que nous puissions l'être Je t'ai et tu m'as Je t'ai, tu m'as Ouh Nous avons grandis dans la même petite ville Volant des caddies avec lesquelles nous faisions la course Tard le soir, nous regardions les étoiles Emportant des rayons de lune chez nous dans des bocaux Ouh, ah Ouh, ah Je suis prêt(e) maintenant Je tourne la page Nous sommes des animaux sortant de nos cages Il n'y a personne, personne nul part qui me comprenne comme toi Et je sais que ça ne changera pas, tu me tires toujours d'affaire Nous sommes aussi sauvage que nous puissions l'être Je t'ai et tu m'as Je t'ai, tu m'as Avançant, passant à autre chose Les lumières allumées jusqu’à l’aube Nous sommes de futurs rois et des reines de la révolte Oh, nous arrivons, nous mettons en marche Rien ne va quand tu pars Nous sommes de futurs rois et des reines de la révolte Et personne, personne nul part Personne, personne nul part Et je sais que ça ne changera pas Il n'y a personne, personne nul part qui me comprenne comme toi Et je sais que ça ne changera pas, tu me tires toujours d'affaire Nous sommes aussi sauvage que nous puissions l'être Je t'ai et tu m'as Je t'ai, tu m'as Je t'ai, tu m'as Note * Ils décident finalement de ne pas chanter ensemble au spectacle de variété de Riverdale High. Galerie Vidéos RIVERDALE I Got You - Archie and Valerie|Performance Riverdale Cast - I Got You Riverdale 1x06 Music HD|Audio Références Navigation pl:I Got Youen:I Got You Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Chansons Riverdale